Somewhere I belong
by lordkagome
Summary: [Song-fic oneshot even if it says different inside.] A boy feels like he has no where to go. With no trust or friends left what will he do if.......... I'm not telling.... He just wants Somewhere he belongs.


Title: Somewhere I belong

Description: songfic of 'Somewhere I belong' by Linkin Park longer then a one-shot you'll understand if you read it A boy feels like he doesn't belong anywhere, like he doesn't have a place to go. What'll he do when... (I'm not telling!) ... but is use to living on the streets with no friends or trust left.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or it's charactors or Somewhere I belong. There. I said it! But if someone can get me the right to Sora or Riku (mostly Sora!) I'd be very happy and love you forever!

Chapter one: And it begins

It was pouring out. **Really **pouring. About a bucket of water a second being poured on your head, a **big** bucket. To the people of this city, town if you prefer, it seemed like it would never stop, but one brunette was use to staying outside in this kind of weather. He lived on the streets, not even in a box or anything. Just wandering from alleyway to alleyway, city to city, hoping to find someone he knows. Somewhere he belongs.

_(**When this began)**_

_**I had nothing to say **_

_**And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me **_

_**(I was confused) **_

_**And I let it all out to find**_

_**That I'm not the only person with these things in mind **_

_**(Inside of me) **_

_**But all the vacancy the words revealed **_

_**Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel **_

_**(Nothing to lose) **_

_**Just stuck/ hollow and alone **_

_**And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own **_

He look around with his sapheir blue eyes, seeing that the only thing with any color was the neon sign blinking **Crystal's Cafe** in light green and a sparking silver/ white. Deciding there was no where better to go and the rain didn't seem to be lighting up. The spikey cinnamin haired bruneete stood up, water rolling off of him, some clinging to his clothes making them stick to him. Walking out of "his" alleyway he got a lot of strange looks , a couple of the people saying things like "Was that boy coming out of the alley?" or "He looks so out of it... maybe he's a murderer or criminal." or even "Hurry up kids, don't getin his way." These are the things that make him feel like he will never belong. Te reason he cuts. The reason his wounds of body and heart don't ever heal.

As he walked into the cafe he could see the faces of the peple were all happy and cheerful. It was a lot warmer inside then it was out in the rain. He walked through the orginized tables of people and to the counter. Then he remembered he was dripping wet and his sweater was really heavy and held a lot of water. He slowed down to a stop, debating wether or not to take his sweater off. After deciding against it he walked the last few steps to the counter.  
The lady that was standing there a minute ago was gone. Instead there was a young man, not much older than himself standing there. The first thing he seen was his piercing green/aqua eyes, filling with mystery and a little bit of intregment. Jade met with saphire and locked, neither able to pull away. As Sora blinked the trance was broken.

"May I help you?" The silver-blonde asked still a little dazed.

"Um... I was wondering if you had a towel... um... I could use to... you know... dry off." The brunette had his head tilted down, slightly blushingg under the intense stare from the elder teen.

"Yeah, sure. Hold on a second while I go grab you one." The blonde torn his eyes off him and walked into the back thinking he's cute and seems so inoccent. I like it.

After a few minutes he came back with a huge black towel and handed it to him. "Hey I'm Riku . What's your name?"

"I'm...um... I'm Bob." He lied.

"Bob? ... Well hope I see you around... Bob?" Riku said know he was lieing about his name.

"Same here." _Though when this rain goes away, if it does and I stay alive that long..., I'm leaving. _The spikey hair brunette walked to the far corner of the cafe. HE sat down and began to dry his hair. After it wasn't dripping with water he slowly began to roll up his sleeves, revealing slightly bleeding cuts. He dried up around them, letting them bleed and wiping up some of 'life's drink' before it hits the table. He patted down his shirt and pants after rolling his sleeves back down. Crossing one leg over the other he rolled up the pant leg showing a thin layer of blood and rain water. The boy bit his lip and started cleaning up the blood and rain water. When he was finished he rolled his pant leg down and cleaned up the other one. As he was finished a cup was placed in front of him. He looked up at the boy who had placed it in front of him.

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real **_

_**I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long**_

_**(Erase all the pain till it's gone)**_

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real**_

_**I wanna find something I've wanted all along **_

_**Somewhere I belong **_

"Those are some pretty nasty cuts. You should put some gauze on it." Riku grabbed "Bob's" hand off of the table and rolled up the sleeve. An electic shock like wave ran up and down both of their spines, pulsing through their whole body. Grabbing the bloody towel he put it to the brunette's arm, tring to stop the bleeding. "Let's go into the back so I can wrap these up." He carefully pulled "Bob" to his feet and grabbed the hot cocoa.

_**And I've got nothing to say**_

_**I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face **_

_**(I was confused) **_

_**Looking everywhere only to find**_

_**That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind**_

_**(So what am I) **_

_**What do I have but negativity **_

'_**Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me **_

_**(Nothing to lose) **_

_**Nothing to gain/ hollow and alone **_

_**And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own **_

They walked into the back without any major interuptions until the lady that was there earlier came up to them. She had beautiful aqua-green eyes like Riku and long slightly wavy black hair. She was about an inch taller than him and one or two inches shorter than Riku.

"Riku, who is this and what are you doing back here with him?" Her voice was slightly high pitched but fit her appearence.

"This is 'Bob'. Or so he says." The elder teen glanced at the brunette saying 'Nice try lieing to me' witrh his eyes. "And..." he looked back to the woman. "He has a couple nasty cuts and I was going to wrap them up for him. Is that okay with you mom?"

His mom nodded. "One question first... Why are you two holding hands?"

Both boys tried to studder out an answer but failed. The black haired lady laughed. They lowered their heads, letting go of each other's hands, though wanting that feeling back. Sora felt like he needed that feeling back, that feeling was like nothing he had ever felt before.

"Well... it's... um... because... I... was... um... leading him.. to the... um...health room... thingy."

"Ri-ight. Well go treat those cuts." She smiled then walked out to the counter to serve the costomers.

"Let's go." Riku nodded to the door next to him. There was a small red cross in the upper middle then below it was health room.They walked in and Sora sat down on the couch, to the right of the door. Riku went across the room to the cabinets and opened the second from the left after putting the cocoa on the counter. After seaching through it for a few seconds he pulled out some hydro disinfectant and a couple rolls of gauze. He left the cabinet open and walked over to the brunette, sitting next to him.

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real **_

_**I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long**_

_**(Erase all the pain till it's gone)**_

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real**_

_**I wanna find something I've wanted all along **_

_**Somewhere I belong **_

"Let me see your arm." He held his arm out to the silver-blonde, who took it. There wasn't very much blood coming out of it but it looked like if you moved it the wrong way it'd open up again. Riku grabbed the arm and 'fixed' it up.

_**I will never know myself until I do this on my own**_

_**And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed**_

_**I will never be anything till I break away from me**_

_**I will break away, I'll find myself today**_

"All done." Riku finished bandaging up both wrists and arms in a couple minutes. He placed the wrist back in it's owners lap. "Now what?"

"Well I have to go ho-" The brunette was cut off and his eyes went huge. _Had he just been kissed by him? And why was he now kissing back! _ After a total of two seconds, Riku pulled away, blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm sorry." His gaze was fixed on the ground like it was the most importent thing in the world. "You just look so-o much like my friend who died in crash years ago. I sort of... yeah..." Riku looked at the brunette. "I'm sorry. I don't want you to hate me. But if you do... I can't blame you. I mean I don't even know your real name."

"Sora."

"Huh?"

"My real name's Sora."

Riku's eyes widened. _It couldn't be true. I just couldn't. I mean he's dead. He died in a car crash. I watched it happen! How can he be alive! It just must be an asshole pulling a prank on me._

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real **_

_**I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long**_

_**(Erase all the pain till it's gone)**_

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real**_

_**I wanna find something I've wanted all along **_

_**Somewhere I belong **_

"Sora?" Riku's blush of embarassment was gone and he had a couple tears in his eyes. "Your not Sora. You're just doing this as some kind of sick twisted enjoyment! I saw Sora die! I had to watch him die in my arms! He's dead! Your an asshole you know that!" The tears feel from his eyes as he looked down at his lap. "I hate you! **Everyone like you! **I don't know how you can live with yourself after this! Everyone knows I **loved** him. Even here they know!" Riku stood up to leave, his back facing the imposter, only to have arms snake around his waist. A soft whimper was heard behind him but Riku just stood there. "Lety me go..." The arms stayed there. "Let me go!" He demanded. The arms didn't move. A very quiet no was heard. "What do you mean '_no'?_!"

"I'll explain this once and only once. I'm Sora. The Sora from your past. The one who's heart stopped for a few minutes. The one who was brought back alive. Only to find you gone with your mom. My parents dead and the rest of my family and friends gone. No one knew where to. The one who thought you were a different person even though theirs only one like you. I'm the Sora who cuts to see if he's alive or dead yet. Has no will to live. The bouncy, cheerful Sora." He was in tears by now. That was one thing that hadn't happened in a **long** time. "I'm the only you said you loved. I'm the one that hopes you still do." Riku's breath hitched as he was caught wa-ay off gaurd for that. Sora continued. "You're the one who'd cheer me up in the morning. The first one I told that my dad had raped me. Had beaten me. You're my first and best friend. The only one I trust. Who I know will be there know matter what. The one I still wake up in the morning to look for. To see you smile at least one more time. The reason I don't just fully give in and kill myself. Just cut a little deeper is all I ever say to myself. My light in the darkness. The one who helped me through the hardest parts of my childhood." Sora was crying heavily now and Riku was trying to hold the tears back. "Please don't leave me. I need you. Don't walk away. Not again. Please..." Sora's forhead was now pressed into Riku's frim chest.

"Sh... It's ok. It'll be ok. I won't leave you. I'll never leave you again. I'm so sorry. If I'd only stayed a few minutes more thi-" Riku was cut off by lips on his. His eyes widened a little then shut as he kissed back. They pulled away starring into each other's eyes until Sora closed his and put his head on Riku's chest.

"I love you, Riku. I always have." He whispered so quietly. Tears still pouring out of his eyes just not as bad now and he wasn't making any crying noises.

Riku ran his fingers through Sora's hair. "I love you too, Sora." He whispered into the brunette's hair and kissed his head. "I have and will always."

After what seemed like a few minutes, the clock beeped signaling that it was midnight. Riku was laying down on his side facing Sora. Sora's back was pressed into Riku chest, Riku's arms wrpped protectivly around the brunette, Sora's hands placed on Riku's arms. And both were asleep on the couch that changed into a bed when Riku's mom looked in and smiled slightly, knowing it was Sora the whole time. She shut the door as she left and walked up the stair to her's and Riku's apartment for sleep, leaving those two to get reunited.

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real **_

_**I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long**_

_**(Erase all the pain till it's gone)**_

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real**_

_**I wanna find something I've wanted all along **_

_**Somewhere I belong **_

AU: Well that's all. I've been thinking on writing one for crawling and numb but I don't know. Hm... Well tell me if I should or not. It's up to you reveiwers if you like this or not.That's all I write my mom's making me go to bed. Well reveiw! The buttons right there!


End file.
